henrydangerfandomcom-20200223-history
List of gadgets
This is a list of all gadgets that appeared in Henry Danger. Most of these gadgets are possessed by Captain Man and Kid Danger. They are listed in alphabetical order. Anti-Grav A machine that attaches to heavy objects to make them weightless, used in Grave Danger to lift the casket of the presumed deceased Brad. It was also used in Captain Man: On Vacation. Basketball Enhancing Sleeve & Goggles A sleeve and pair of goggles used to enhance a persons skills in Basketball. This was used by Henry in Too Much Game. Bubble Gum A special gum that instantly changes Henry Hart and Ray Manchester into their Kid Danger and Captain Man uniforms. Flame Thrower Gooch's flame thrower that was used in Tears of the Jolly Beetle to test Ray's invincibility. Hologram Communicator A communications application that allows Captain Man to call Henry on his Whiz Watch. Laser Gun A gun that was most likely invented by Schwoz, that fires yellow laser beams, it was used by Captain Man to "kill" the alien that was attacking the Hart home. Laser A bright, powerful beam of light that can cut things. It can also knock people out (or kill them). The color of the laser varies from red to green. Man Grenades Used to break apart very strong materials, they were used in Danger & Thunder when Captain Man was trapped inside a block of cement. Mini-Laser A small gadget that can fire a laser; it's intensities vary between stun and kill. Memory Eraser The Memory Eraser machine is a device that is used to erase people's memory. It was used by Captain Man on Ortho and his dad in Substitute Teacher, when they plan to report kidnapping to the police and on Piper's customer in I Know Your Secret, when he was about to text people Kid Danger's secret identity. The Control Panel The Man Cave's control panel that is connected to multiple large screens, it is used by Charlotte most of the time to research information. It can also stream TV and video feed. Tooth Cameras Used in Danger & Thunder when Kid Danger, Captain Man, and Phoebe were under cover in the secret underwater lair. In order for the camera to see the wearer must be smiling. Transport Tubes Tubes that transport Kid Danger and Captain Man to their desired location by propelling them upward with strong wind. It can also be used as a prison as seen in The Beat Goes On when Charlotte was hypnotized by Dr. Minyak to kill Henry and Ray. Tranquilizer Dart Shooting Glove A Glove that shoots Tranquilizer Darts that carry enough hippo grade Tranquilizer to knock a person out cold. Utility Belt In costume, both Captain Man and Kid Danger can hold multiple items and gadgets in it such as phones, weapons, or snacks. Tapping the symbol on the buckle causes the wearers transport tube to come down. Whiz-Band An electronic arm band that beeps and flashes when Captain Man need Henry's assistance. It self-destructed when it was replaced by the Wiz-Watch. Whiz-Watch A multi-functional watch that replaces Wiz-Band. Category:Lists Category:Henry Danger Category:Tech Category:Technology Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2